Here Comes The Rain: Tears Of Emotion
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: Updated!Kennedy and her 3 friends are going to the glass house for a weekend of relaxation and fun but what they get is unexpected. Kennedy starts to have feelings for The Torn Prince. Can she bring herself to love a ghost or will she miss her chance?
1. The Trapped Prince

Here Comes The Rain: Tears Of Emotion  
  
Royce picked up his bat and hit the side of his cube.Then he took another swing,then another and then another.He did this about 15 times when his face started to bleed.  
  
"Prince why don't you give it up,there's no way out of these cubes." Dana said.  
  
"Well I have to try,I can't just sit here."  
  
"All you're gonna do is hurt yourself,I mean look your already bleeding." She said pointing to his face.  
  
"Yeah I know DAna but I really want out,if I just sit here I'm gonna go crazy."  
  
"No crazier then The Jackel." Dana joked.  
  
"dana I'm serious." Royce said,slightly annoyed.  
  
"I know you are Prince but so am I.I'm telling you there's no way of getting out of these cubes so will you please sit down and rest." Dana pleaded.  
  
Royce sighed but gave in. He walked over to his car, sat his bat against it and laid on top of the hood of his car.  
  
"Thank you." Dana said,relieved that Royce had finally stopped.  
  
"Why us Dana?" Royce asked.  
  
"Huh?" Dana asked,confused.  
  
"Why us, why did Cyrus trap us in here like this and take away our freedom? We don't deserve this." Royce said,defeated.  
  
"I don't know Prince...I really don't know." Dana said,wishing she could answer Royce's question. "You need rest so why don't you try to get some sleep."  
  
"Alright." Royce said,getting more comfortable on the hood of his car and closing his eyes. "Night Dana."  
  
"Night Prince." Dana said with a smile. She quickly got comfortable and went to sleep also.  
  
***** Sorry for the short chapter ***** 


	2. Ulterior Motives

"Kennedy wake up, I let you sleep 15 minutes later than planned so you have to get up now." Melissa said,opening Kennedy's bredroom door.  
  
"Ugh!...But I'm still tired." Kennedy complained.  
  
"Your tired huh...I know a way to wake you up." Melissa said evilly.  
  
Kennedy opened her eyes wide. "You are not pouring freezing cold water on my head!"  
  
"I will if you don't get up." Melissa warned.  
  
Kennedy groaned. "Fine."  
  
Melissa smiled and walked away. Kennedy sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned,slowly stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of tan cargo pants,a white tank top and a light weight tan sweater that zipped up the front. She quickly changed and went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She needed something,anything to wake herself up.  
  
"It's about time that you got up." Melissa said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What time will Marc and Wes be here?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"At 10 o'clock actually."  
  
"What time is it right now?"  
  
"9:45."  
  
"Can you actually believe that guy actually said that we could stay at his house for the weekend,while he's out of town. I'll be so glad to get out of this town. Oh and I heard that the house is actually made of glass. How cool is that." Kennedy said,excited.  
  
"It's cool but I wonder what he's hiding. I mean he has a glass house and he's gonna let two 17 year old girls and two 18 year old guys who he only met once stay in his house for a whole weekend. It just seems weird to me." Melissa said,leary.  
  
"Melissa not everyone has an ulterior motive,he's just a nice guy. You have to learn to trust people,not everyone is out to hurt us. Mr. Moss is just a really nice guy and I'm grateful to him for trusting us." Kennedy said,trying to get her friend to understand her point.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Melissa said,still kinda leary.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go grab my duffle bag and backpack so that way I'm ready to go when Marc and Wes get here." Kennedy said.  
  
"We're already here." Marc said from the doorway.  
  
"Why didn't you knock?" Melissa asked,accusingly.  
  
"We did,you guys didn't answer." Wes explained.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry,we didn't hear you knock." Melissa said,apologetically.  
  
"It's okay just go get your things so we can go." Marc said with a smile.  
  
Kennedy and Melissa quickly got their stuff and put it in the car. They locked up the house and all got in the car. They were finally on their way to the house that they thought would be a great place to relax and just hang out. Little did the know that they wouldn't be getting any relaxation in this house.  
  
***** There you go here's the second chapter. Please review. ***** 


	3. Here It Comes Again

"Royce you need to stop pacing like that." Susan said watching him with concerned eyes.  
  
"I can't help it, I'm in so much pain."  
  
"Well pacing like that isn't helping anything, if anything it's only making it worse."  
  
Royce stopped to think about what she said for a minute and decided she was right. He walked over to the side of his cube and slid down it into a sitting postion with his head tilted back, resting against the side of the cube.  
  
"I want out of here. I wonder how Valley High is doing." Royce thought out loud.  
  
"You miss home, huh." Susan said, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah,but, everyone I knew died.My parents, my beast friend Kevin and my highschool sweatheart Alice. Some people were still alive the last time I was home,but, they're pretty old now." Royce said in a sad tone.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear about your family." Susan said, her heart going out to Royce.  
  
"Thanks." Royce said smiling slightly.  
  
"I haven't been home since a little after I died." Susan said.  
  
"It must be hard for you."  
  
"Shh...did you hear that?" Susan asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Royce asked, confused.  
  
"It sounded like a car. It came from outside." Susan said, listening very carefully.  
  
"Sounds like we have company." Royce said standing up and grabbing his bat.  
  
Meanwhile outside Kennedy, Melissa, Wes and Marc had finally showed up.  
  
"Wow isn't this place awesome?" Kennedy asked, looking at the house.  
  
"Awesome isn't exactly the word I'd use, creepy sounds more appropriate." Melissa said eyeing the house.  
  
"I dunno I kinda like it." Marc said.  
  
"I have to agree with Melissa, this house is creepy,but, whatever. Let's go inside." Wes said.  
  
They quickly grabbed their stuff and walked up to the front of the house. Marc took out the key they were given and started to unlock the house,but, the key suddenly disappeared into the keyhole.  
  
"Um...well that was odd." Marc said, bewildered.  
  
Just then they heard a noice and the front door slid open. They all looked at eachother and slowly stepped inside. They all looked around in awe, the house was so beautiful.  
  
"I'm gonna go find my room." Kennedy said as she picked up her stuff and walked away.  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna do the same." Melissa said.  
  
"Man I'm gonna find the kitchen." Marc said as he walked away.  
  
Wes just picked up his stuff and went upstairs in search of a bedroom.He walked into the first room he saw and put his stuff down on the floor. He then walked back downstairs and into the livingroom. He laid down on the couch and smiled at how comfortable it was.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Kennedy has found a really nice room with a queen size bed. She put her duffle bag on the bed. The bed frame is metal, the sheets are gold silk with a gold comforter and five gold pillows. On the sides of the bed are two white nightstands with silver handles.  
  
She walked over to the tall wooden dresser with a brown framed mirror on the wall above it and sat her backpack in the chair next to it. She looked at her reflection and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She looked at her face closely and had to look away. She had to look away because she couldn't bear the sight of her own reflection. When she looks in the mirror she can find no beauty.  
  
She walked away from the mirror with a melancholy look on her face.  
  
She then noticed that she had a bathroom connected to her room and decided to go checki it out. There really wasn't anything special about this room just your basic bathroom with a toilet, bathtub and a sink with a mirror above it. She noticed a pair of glasses on the side of the sink and decided to put them on. Once she did the nice clean bathroom changed to a bloody mess. There was blood all over the floor and walls.  
  
Kennedy's eyes widened in shock at the sight. "Melissa!" She quickly yelled to her friend. "Get in here quick."  
  
***** Well there you go that's chapter 3, please review ***** 


	4. Unleashed

Melissa heard her friend from the hallway and quickly ran into the room Kennedy had chosen.  
  
"Kennedy what's wrong?" She asked as she entered the bathroom.  
  
"There's so much blood." Kennedy said. looking around the bathroom.  
  
"What?" Melissa asked, looking around the room thinking her best friend was crazy.  
  
"Here put these on." Kennedy said, taking of the glasses and handing them to Melissa.  
  
"Oh my god." Melissa said after she put them on.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is this a joke?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I don't Know."  
  
"Marc and Wes better not have done this or I'm gonna kick their asses."  
  
"There's no way Marc or Wes could've done this, their downstairs and Wes only up here for a minute. He went to find a room and even then he never came in here." Kennedy said.  
  
"Well in that case let's go get the guys and get the hell out of here. I told you this house was creepy and not to trust that guy."  
  
"Let's not do the whole "I told you so" thing please...let's just get out of this house." Kennedy said, dragging Melissa from the bathroom.  
  
They went walking as fast as they could from Kennedy's room yelling the guy's names. They went into the livingroom and there was Marc and Wes sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"Why didn't you guys come to us, we were practically screaming out your names." Melissa asked, accusingly.  
  
"We didn't hear you." Wes said, honestly.  
  
"Oh, well um we have to get out of here." Melissa said, softening a bit.  
  
"Why?" Marc asked.  
  
"Because I was in my room and it has a bathroom. Well there were these glasses in there." Kennedy explained, showing him the glasses that Melissa handed back to her. "After I put them on I saw blood all over the whole bathroom."  
  
Marc started cracking up laughing and Wes wasn't very far behind him. "Now that's funny." Marc said, still laughing.  
  
"I'm not joking." Kennedy said, frustrated.  
  
"Here." Melissa said, taking the glasses from Kennedy and handing them to Marc. "Go to Kennedy'd room and once you're in the bathroom put the glasses on. Her room is next to Wes'."  
  
"Alright fine." Marc said as he stood up and walked upstairs. Wes got up and followed him.  
  
A minute later Marc and Wes were back with an unreadable expression on their faces.  
  
"Get your stuff we're getting out of here." Marc said finally.  
  
Wes, Kennedy and Melissa all quickly went upstairs and grabbed their stuff. They all met up with Marc at the bottom of the stairs and started walking to the front door,but, stopped when they heard a load sound.  
  
All of a sudden the front door started closing. They all noticed this and started running to the door. They were almost to the door when it closed locking them inside.  
  
Meanwhile down in the basement all the cubes opened up letting all the ghosts roam around the house. 


	5. Setting In

Royce was sitting on his car when his cube opened. He looked over at Dana with questioning eyes and noticed that her cube was open as well. He got off of his car and grabbed his bat. He walked over to the opening and hesitantly walked through. He looked down the hall and realized that all the cubes were open.  
  
"Dana, what do you think is happening?" Royce asked as she walked out of her cube.  
  
"I have no idea." Dana said, equally confused.  
  
They began to slowly walk down the hall when they heard some unfamiliar voices.  
  
"I guess whoever came earlier decided to stay." Dana said. "Should we go check them out?"  
  
"Sure." Royce said as they began walking to the stairs leading out of the basement.  
  
"Prince where are you going?" Susan asked.  
  
"We're going upstairs." Royce said, turning to face Susan.  
  
"Yeah people are here so we're gonna go check them out." Dana explained.  
  
"Oh, I'll go with you." Susan said as they started walking up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the the top of the stairs they could hear the voices more clearly. The voices were coming from the livingroom so they slowly walked in to see two guys and two girls. They were talking about how they couldn't get out of the house.  
  
Royce noticed the brunette sitting on a chair with a backpack in her lap. He thought she was one of the prettiest girls he'd seen in a long time. Dana noticed the look on his face and who he was looking at and smirked.  
  
"What are we gonna do guys? We can't just sit here." Melissa said, looking around.  
  
"We could throw a chair through a window." Marc suggested.  
  
"Good idea, go get a chair and get us out of here." Kennedy said, standing up.  
  
Marc grabbed a chair and threw it at a window with all his strength,but, it just bounced off of it and fell to the floor.  
  
"Well there goes that idea." Kennedy said, sitting down disappointed.  
  
"There's no way out of this house." Wes said, realization setting in.  
  
They all just sat there for a minute when Marc just out of the blue said, "You know these glasses are kinda cool, I'm gonna wear them."  
  
"You're crazy." Kennedy said.  
  
Once Marc put the glasses on his eyes widened in shock. The other three noticed this and looked where he was looking,but, saw nothing. They grabbed some glasses and put them on, they surprised by what they saw. There was three people standing a few feet away from them, they weren't ordinary people though. There was a girl who was in a prom dress with her hands tied behind her back. It looked like she had been strangled. There was another girl who was soaking wet and she had large deep cuts all over her body. Lastly there was a guy. He looked like a James Dean wannabe, the only thing was the right side of his body was burned and disgusting looking. They looked at the ghosts with frightened eyes,but, were too shocked to move. Dana smirked at this.  
  
"Don't worry we wont hurt you." Royce said, trying to reassure them.  
  
"Are you guys dead?" Melissa asked, finally finding her voice.  
  
"Yes we are." Susan answered.  
  
"Do you guys promise you wont hurt us?" Kennedy asked, not sure if they could be trusted.  
  
"Yes, we promise we wont hurt you." Royce said with a smile. "Right ladies."  
  
"Yeah we promise." Susan said.  
  
"Besides, we want the same thing that you do...out of this house." Dana said.  
  
Kennedy sighed in relief, they weren't in any danger. She looked at her friends and noticed that they were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Um...I'm Kennedy and these are my friends MArc, Melissa and Wes."  
  
"I'm Royce, she's Dand and she's Susan." He said, pointing to the two girls as he said their names.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Kennedy said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you two." Royce said with a smile.  
  
"So there's no way out of here, huh?" Melissa asked.  
  
"No, do you think we'd be here if there was." Dana said, kind of bitterly.  
  
"That's true." Melissa said.  
  
"Maybe we can help eachother and find a way out of here." Wes suggested.  
  
"We could,but, I highly doubt we'll find a way out." Royce said, skeptically.  
  
***** There's chapter 5, sorry it's kinda short. I wanna thank everyone for their reviews they're really keeping me going. Chapter 6 coming soon ***** 


	6. Understanding

They all decided to split up and look through different parts of the house. Wes, Marc and Melissa searched downstairs, Dana and Susan looked in the basement and Royce and Kennedy serached upstairs.  
  
"So what made you come to this house in the first place?" Royce asked.  
  
"We met this guy and just had small talk at first. We mentioned that we were wanting to get away from our town for the weekend and he said we could stay here. I thought he was just being a nice guy." Kennedy said, bitterly. "I should've known better."  
  
"What about your folks, they just let you go to someguy's house for the weekend?"  
  
"My parents died when I was ten, it was a plain crash." Kennedy said, softly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that.Um...do you live with foster parents now?" Royce asked, curiously.  
  
""No, I've never had foster parents. I've just bounced around from orphanage to orphanage until I was old enough to live on my own. I guess I just wasn't what anyone was looking for." Kennedy said, forcing the words out.  
  
Royce noticed that this was a touchy topic for her and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So do you have a job or go to school?"  
  
"Both actually, I go to school during the day. I'm in the 12th grade so I'll be out of school soon. I work at Denny's, I work the night shift as a waitress."  
  
"Oh ok...I've never heard of Denny's."  
  
"Oh really, what year did you die?" Kennedy said, curiously.  
  
"1953."  
  
They walked in silence for a minute while Kennedy contemplated her next questions. She wasn't sure if she should ask them,but, she thought what the heck, it couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"What was your life like?"  
  
Royce looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "I had a good life, good relationship with my folks, I was popular and the star player on our baseball team. I had so much going for me, so many oppertunities. I was the best hitter on Valley High's baseball team,but, one day it was all taken from me."  
  
"How did you die?" She asked, cautiously unsure if she sould have asked this.  
  
"In a drag racing accident. I had challenged a local greaser to a race and for the most part thought I had it in the bag,but, then we came up to a sharp turn and I didn't brake in time. My sweetheart flipped, I don't know how many times and then burst into flames." Royce said, almost painfully.  
  
"Oh my god! That must have been aweful. I bet all your friends were horrified." She said, shocked my his story.  
  
"I was in that car for seven minutes, screaming for someone to help me,but, no one ever came! So yeah I'm sure they were really horrified." Royce said in rage.  
  
Kennedy was speachless, she didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling,but, on a certain level she could.  
  
Royce looked at her and softened a bit. "Let's not talk about this, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kennedy said with a small smile. "Um, why don't we get back to the others and tell them that we couldn't find a way out."  
  
"Alright." Royce said as they turned around and walked back to the living room.  
  
Just then in that moment a friendship started to build between the two and an understanding. 


	7. The Trinket Box

Kennedy and Royce entered the livingroom to see five gloomy faces.  
  
"Anything?" Melissa asked, hopeful.  
  
"No and I take it you had no such luck either." Kennedy said as she sat down next to her best friend.  
  
"No, of course not. Why should I?" Melissa said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well then I don't know how we're gonna get out of here." Kennedy said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm telling you there's no way out of here. When Cyrus made this house he made it specifically for that." Royce said.  
  
"Who's Cyrus?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"He's the man who had this house built, he owns it. He captured all of us and trapped us in here. We don't even know why." Royce explained.  
  
"Ugh! He sounds aweful." Melissa said.  
  
"He is aweful, we can't stand the man." Susan said, bitterly.  
  
"If anyone needs me I'm gonna be in my room." Kennedy said, standing up and walking away.  
  
Royce watched her as she left and smiled. He liked her and wanted to get to know her better. Dana watched Royce and knew that there was chemistry between the two. Then she looked at Wes and Melissa. She noticed the looks Wes would send Melissa's way when he thought no one was looking, there was definite feelings there. All of a sudden Royce stood up, said he'd be back in a little bit and then faded out of sight. She knew exactly where he was going.  
  
In her room Kennedy was sitting on her bed holding a trinket box and looking at it sadly. She turned her attention to the doorway and there was Royce. She jumped a little, not expecting to see him standing there.  
  
"You okay?" He asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Yeah you just startled me is all, I didn't expect to see a guy the way you look standing in the doorway. It kinda scared..." Kennedy quickly stopped talking, noticing what she said. She looked at him and saw him looking straight forward. "I'm sorry." She said, felling guilty.  
  
"No, don't be. It's alright doll, really." Royce said, softly. He knew what she was saying, he is a horrible sight to look at and he knew that was the truth. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it.  
  
"So how'd you get that trinket box? Was it a gift?" Royce asked, changing the subject.  
  
Kennedy's face fell and she said, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure because I'm a really good listener." Royce said with a smile.  
  
"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" She said, angerily.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry." Royce said, raising his hands in surrender.  
  
She laid down on her bed and said, "I'm going to bed now."  
  
"Okay I can take a hint. I'll leave." Royce said as he faded out.  
  
Kennedy looked to where Royce was sitting and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. She laid back on her side and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***** Well there you go there's chapter 7, I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ***** 


	8. Taking Chances

The next morning Kennedy woke up to see Melissa standing over her.  
  
"Melissa what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I've been trying to wake you up for the past 15 minutes." Melissa said, irritated.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mel. I just had a bad night last night." She explained to her friend.  
  
"So what happened last night? Did you and that guy ghost have a fight?" Melissa asked, casually.  
  
"His name's Royce and why would you think that?"  
  
"Well last night after you went to your room, Royce said he'd be back later and everyone knows he went here. But anyway after a bit he came back looking kinda gloomy, so I figured you two must have had a fight."  
  
"No it wasn't exactly a fight,but, I wasn't all that nice to him. I felt really bad for it afterwards."  
  
"Oh well maybe later on today you can talk things over with him."  
  
"Yeah I plan to."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go to the living room, I'll see ya later on." Melissa said, walking to the door.  
  
"Okay."   
  
After Melissa left Kennedy hurried to get dressed, she needed to talk to Royce. She knew of the slight attraction between the two of them,but, wasn't quite sure if it was good thing. He's a ghost, a dead guy. She just didn't want to think about that right now, she just wanted to make sure she still has a friendship with him.  
  
Meanwhile Melissa has entered the living room and notices that Wes is the only one down here.  
  
"Hey Wes, what's up?" She asked as she sat down on the couch with him.  
  
"Oh not much...you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Wes asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Let's say you have feelings for a friend, would you tell the person and risk things changing or would you keep it to yourself?"  
  
"I'd probably be doing the same thing you're doing. I think you should tell them, then you wouldn't have to be thinking and worrying about these things cause you'd already know."  
  
Wes smiled "You know you're right, I never thought of it like that."  
  
"Glad I could help."  
  
"Well on that note than I think you should know that it is you I have feelings for. I've been feeling this way for a while now and just wasn't sure how to tell you." He said, becoming very nervous, fearing her response.  
  
She looked at him shocked for a minute, not knowing what to do. She had no idea that he felt this way. Sure she has feelings for him,but, she didn't know that they weren't only onesided.  
  
"Wow I had no idea that you felt this way. Truth is that I've been having feelings for you too."  
  
"You have?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah I have."  
  
"Well what should we do now?"  
  
"I'd like to start dating you,but, I'd like to go slow. Just to feel it out and see if we see it going anywhere."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They gave eachother a hug and held hands while they talked some more. Kennedy smiled from the hall and then walked away, looking for Royce. She had to say sorry for last night and explain it if she could.  
  
She went into the basement in hopes of finding him and as she walked farther in she noticed exactly how many ghosts were actually. She'd only been in the basement for five minutes tops and already she'd seen seven. She turned the corner and found Royce in one of the cubes sitting on a demolished car.  
  
"Royce." She said, softly.  
  
"Kennedy! What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night, I was being rude."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Kennedy, it's alright."  
  
"No, I do have to apologize. You see that trinket box holds alot of pain and memories for me..... This is very hard for me to say."  
  
"You don't have to, it's okay."  
  
"No I want to, I need to get it out."  
  
"Okay, go ahead and tell me darling."  
  
"Okay I'll start from the beginning. I had this friend, who I grew up with. We were more like sisters, did everything together, told eachother everything. Then my parents died and she was there for me. I was ten and she was eleven, she was all I had. Well on my sixteenth birthday she gave me that trinket box then we got in her car to go celebrate. Well on the way to the restaurant a car came speeding through a red light and hit us. The car was demolished and I had actually died,but, they were actually able to bring me back to the land of the living. My friend unfortunately wasn't so lucky, they said she died instantly. So yeah I'm not over it, I was devastated when I found out she died. That trinket box is kind of a touchy topic for me now." Kennedy said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh my god Kennedy! I'm so sorry. I'm very glad you shared that with me though and don't worry it'll get better. The pain wont fully go away,but, it'll get easier to deal with with each day. I promise."  
  
Kennedy smiled slightly and was glad that she talked with him about everything. She suddenly pulled him to her and gave him a tight hug. She pulled back after a minute and saw a look on Royces face that shes never seen on a guy, atleast not directed at her.  
  
"Um...thanks." She said, slightly uncomfortable. "I'm gonna get back to the others."  
  
"Alright doll." He said as he watched her leave.  
  
Royce was beginning to have strong feeling for Kennedy and so soon too. It kind of scared him,but, he decided not to think about it. It was about time to take another risk in life.  
  
***** There's chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it. I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews they're awesome. You all keep me going with your sweet reviews :) Thanx ***** 


	9. Realization

Royce walked into the livingroom and saw Dana sitting on the couch so he decided to sit down next to her. Dana looked at Royce once he sat down and decided to ask him the question that was on her mind.  
  
"Royce can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure darling, what's on your mind?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Kennedy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Royce I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at her."  
  
"Okay fine I have feelings for her, so what?"  
  
"Does she return these feelings?"  
  
"I don't know,but, I'm sure she does."  
  
"Well don't forget that she's alive and you're dead. There could be some problems there."  
  
"I'm not worrying about any of that, I'm following my heart on this one."  
  
Dana sighed. "Well just make sure that you don't get your heart broken."  
  
"That's not gonna happen." Royce said, confidently.  
  
"Whatever Prince." Dana said, deciding not to argue with him because he'd made up his mind and there was no talking him out of it.  
  
"She is so beautiful and when we talk it's...perfect. I love everything about her. I think I love her Dana..." Royce said, smiling. "Well I'm gonna go back to the basement. I'll see you later doll."  
  
Before Dana had a chance to object abot what Royce just revealed to her he had already faded out. Dana sighed, she knew that Royce shouldn't be putting his heart out there like that cause he's not thinking it through or plain and simple he's not thinking clearly. She liked Kennedy and all,but, Royce and Kennedy together. It just didn't seem to her that it would work out.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Kennedy is in the kitchen making a sandwich while at the same time talking to Melissa.  
  
"You know Melissa this is an experience I'm never gonna forget."  
  
"Yeah I know, before I came here I didn't believe that ghosts even existed,but, now I know for sure that they do."  
  
"Who would've thought that we'd be friends with them."  
  
"Oh definitly not me and you've seemed to become quite colse to Royce."  
  
"Yeah, as odd as it is we undersatnd eachother."  
  
"I'm glad you two are close, he seems like a nice guy."  
  
"So Wes told you he liked you today, huh." Kennedy said, changing the subject.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was walking by and heard."  
  
"Oh. Well yeah he did and I was so surprised when he did, I had no idea that he felt that way for me."  
  
"Well I'm happy for you, you guys make a cute couple."  
  
"You think so?" Melissa asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, definitly. You have a boyfriend now, I'm so excited for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then Royce walked into the kitchen and stood by the counter.  
  
"Hello ladies." He said, politely.  
  
"Hey." They both said.  
  
"Were you two talking before I came in?"  
  
"Yeah actually." Kennedy answered.  
  
"Am I interupting? I can leave if you want."  
  
"No you don't have to leave, I was leaving anyway. I'll talk to you later Kennedy, I'm gonna go sit with Wes."  
  
"Alright, see ya." Kennedy said as Melissa left.  
  
"So, what are you eating?" Royce asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"A turkey sandwich."  
  
"Hmm....I haven't ate in years."  
  
"What was your favorite food when you were alive?"  
  
"I actually don't remember, it's been so long since I've eaten that eventually I just forgot."  
  
"Oh that must be hard, not remembering certain things."  
  
"Yeah it can be at times."  
  
"How old are you?" Kennedy asked, curiously.  
  
"I'm 17, that's how old I was when I died. If I was still alive I'd be old." Royce said, slightly amused. He couldn't imagine himself as an old man.  
  
Royce watched Kennedy laugh and couldn't help,but, smile. He definitly loved this girl, she made him happy and he hasn't been happy in years. He slowly walked away from the counter and stopped right in front of her. Kennedy's widened just a bit cause Royce had that look on his face again, the same one she had seen earlier that day when she had talked to him. Royce put his hand on the side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her softly at first,but, then deepened it. Kennedy quickly pulled away and took a step back.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Royce asked, confused.  
  
"Please just gove me time to think about this, okay?"  
  
"Anything for you darling."  
  
"Thank you, I'm gonna go to my room." Kennedy said as she turned around to leave,but, his voice stopped her.  
  
"Kennedy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He walked up to her and kissed her sweetly before pulling back. "I'm sorry, I just had to have one more kiss before you left. You can go now if you want."  
  
Kennedy nodded before walking to her room. Once in there she sat down on the bed, more confused than ever. Sure she liked Royce,but, was this the best she could do? She knew that she was no Christina Aguilera or anyone remotely attractive at that,but, she thought that she could atleast get someone who was alive. That looked hopeless now. She laid down on her bed, more depressed than ever and went to sleep. 


	10. Things You'll Do Out Of Fear

"So what did you want our first date to be?" Wes asked Melissa as she entered the room.  
  
"I think dinner would be nice and a movie. Ooh and a walk in the park." Melissa answered exictedly.  
  
"Okay where do you want to go for dinner?" Wes asked.  
  
"Why don't you pick?"  
  
"Hmm...how about Applebee's?  
  
"Ooh that sounds good, I love Applebee's."  
  
"Okay what movie do you want to see?"  
  
"Definitly not a horror flick." Melissa answered, looking around her.  
  
"How about a comedy?" Wes suggested.  
  
"Yes that sounds good."  
  
"I'll be so glad when we get out of here."  
  
"Yeah I know me too,but, someone may not be feeling the same way we are."  
  
"Who?....Kennedy?"  
  
"Yeah, she's probably gonna miss Royce. They've been spending alot of time together."  
  
"Yeah, I hardly see her anymore."  
  
"I just hope she doesn't get too attached." Melissa said, concerned for her friend. "I mean there's no telling how long these ghosts will be here, they're not gonna be on earth forever."  
  
Neither of them saw Kennedy standing outside Melissa's door, hearing their conversation. Kennedy walked away from Melissa's door and down the hall. She knew they were right and that was another reason why she wasn't sure if a relationship with Royce was the best idea.  
  
She walked down to the basement and straight to Royce's cube,but, he wasn't there. She quickly left the basement and went to the kitchen and then the living room,but, he wasn't in either of those places. She really needed to talk to him,but, unfortunately he was nowhere to be found. She walked up the stairs on her way to her room when she heard Royce's voice.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" He asked.  
  
She turned around to see Royce leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. He really is attractive.  
  
"Um, actually yes. I need to talk to you." Kennedy finally answered after staring at him like an idiot teenager with a crush.  
  
"What about darling?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Really?" Royce's eyes shined with hope.  
  
"I don't think that it's a good idea."  
  
"What? Why?" Royce asked, frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry Royce,but, I can't be with you. It wouldn't work."  
  
"No don't be like this, your just scared. Believe me I was at first too,but, can't you see we belong together. I promise you wont be dissappointed, please just say you want to be with me." Royce pleaded.  
  
"I can't, please leave me alone." Kennedy said, turning to walk away,but, what he said next made her stop and look at him.  
  
"But I love you." Royce said, putting his heart on the line.  
  
"I'm sorry,but, I don't love you."  
  
Royce just stared at her with a heartbreaking look. He put his heart to her and she crushed it. She couldn't stand it anymore, she walked into her room and shut the door. Once she was gone Royce leaned against the wall and cried his heart out. Kennedy was leaning against the door with her eyes closed tightly, she opened them though when she heard him crying in the hall. Tears pricked her eyes at the sound, she just didn't know why this hurt so bad. She quickly moved over to the bed and let her tears fall freely onto the pillow.  
  
***** There's chapter 10 I hope you like it. Review please :) ***** 


	11. In Denial

Kennedy woke up the next morning feeling like crap. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she had a serious case of bedhead. She looked at her reflection and frowned. She thought she couldn't look any uglier before,but, now definitly proved her wrong. She sighed and walked over to her duffle bag. She pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank top. She brushed her hair, washed her face and then put on some make-up. She covered up the redness of her eyes the best that she could, she didn't want anyone to think anything was wrong. She definitly didn't want to have to explain to anyone of what happened last night, she just wanted to forget. She couldn't get the look on Royce's face after she told him that she didn't love him out of her mind. She couldn't understand why she cared so much. She had to stop thinking about it though cause tears were starting to well up in her eyes again.  
  
She walked back out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Today was gonna be a long day. How was she gonna face Royce and she was gonna have to act as if everything was fine just so no one would get suspicious. She knew she couldn't stay in her room all day even though that's all she wanted at that moment,but, everyone would start asking questions and she isn't completely sure if she'd have the answers. Everything was just so confusing.  
  
She quickly put on a pair of vans and took a deep breath before leaving her room. When she reached the living room she noticed there was only three people in there. Dana and Marc were sitting on the couch and Royce was sitting on a chair with a gloomy look on his face.  
  
As she walked further into the room Royce turned his attention towards her. He gave her a sad look before fading out. Kennedy frowned upon this,but, did nothing. Instead she just sat in the seat that Royce had been sitting in.  
  
Dana had seen the way Royce had looked at Kennedy and how quickly he faded out. She also saw Kennedy frown and knew right away that something had gone down between the two of them. She didn't know what it was,but, she knew it wasn't good.  
  
Dana excused herself from the living room then faded out into the basement. She had to talk to Royce, she had to know what was going on. Marc however hadn't noticed anything even though Kennedy was sitting on the chair sulking.  
  
"You know that Dana chick is really hot."  
  
"Marc, she's dead." Kennedy said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"So, I don't care."  
  
"She has large cuts all over her body."  
  
"Like I said before I don't care. That doesn't matter to me, I still like her." Marc argued.  
  
"You could get someone so much better."  
  
"Oh really like who?" Marc asked, getting really irritated.  
  
"Oh I don't know, someone alive!" Kennedy said, sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I don't understand you Kennedy, what the hell is your problem today?"  
  
"I don't have a problem, I just think that you dating a dead girl isn't the best idea."  
  
"Who the hell are you to judge, you have your thing going on with Royce so you have no right to judge me Kennedy."  
  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
  
"Oh don't give me that, everyone sees how you two are when you're together and you don't see us judging you."  
  
"You know what, I don't need this right now. Especially not from you asshole!" Kennedy said as she left the living room.  
  
Meanwhile down in the basement Dana has found Royce in his cube sitting on his car with his head in his hands. Dana slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her startled, he looked like he wanted to cry.  
  
"Royce, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on Royce we're best friends, you can tell me anything. I just wanna know what's wrong so I can help."  
  
Royce sighed,but, knew he should tell her. "Kennedy and I aren't speaking to eachother."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well I guess I should start from the beginning then."  
  
"Okay I'm listening." Dana said, sitting next to him on his car.  
  
"Well two days ago I was talking to Kennedy in the kitchen and I don't know what possessed me to do it,but, I kissed her. She said she needed time to think things over so I said okay. Well the next day Kennedy and I talked it over, it didn't go well. Kennedy told me how it wouldn't work out. I pleaded with her to just take a chance and she'd see it would be alright, that everything would work out,but, she had made up her mind."  
  
"I'm sorry sweety,but, I told you it wasn't a good idea. I hate to say I told you so,but, I can't help it. She's alive and you are dead, it just wouldn't work out."  
  
"Dana please I really don't need to hear this right now. I know that her being alive and me being dead isn't a good combination,but, I love her."  
  
Dana just looked pitifully at her friend, she could tell this was killing him inside and she didn't know how to help him.  
  
"I told her that I loved her and she said she didn't love me. She told me to leave her alone so that's what I'm doing." Royce said, looking at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry Royce." Dana said, pulling her friend in for a hug.  
  
"I don't know how to let her go." Royce said, crying on her shoulder.  
  
"I know it hurts now Prince,but, trust me it'll get better."  
  
Once Royce stopped crying he pulled out of Dana's arms and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you, for listening."  
  
"Anytime." Dana said with a smile.  
  
Dana patted Royce on the back sympathectically. "Everything will be okay." She said before standing up and leaving.  
  
Royce watched her leave and sighed in frustration, why couldn't Kennedy just admit that she loved him? She didn't have anything to fear. He loved her with all his heart and soul,but, appearently that wasn't good enough for her.  
  
***** Well there's chapter 11 and I'm so sorry it took me so long to post it. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review, I wanna know what you thought :) ***** 


	12. The Biggest Bitch On Earth

Kennedy sighed as she let Marc's words sink in. She really did care for Royce,but, she couldn't accept the fact that he was a ghost. Part of her thought that shouldn't matter,but, the other part thought she deserved better. She thought that she atleast deserved somone alive, she wasn't so sure anymore. She still has the sound of Royce crying in her headand the sound makes something hurt deep in her chest.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes and she sighed, she couldn't stop crying. Sure she liked Royce,but, should she be crying like this? Nothing made sense anymore. She just wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in deep.  
  
Just then there was a soft knock on the door, she quickly composed herself the best that she could. She opened the door to see Wes standing there with a bowl of ice cream. She moved to the side so he could walk in, once he was in she closed the door again.  
  
"I brought comfort food." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Wes." Kennedy said with a smile as she took the bowl.  
  
"I heard you were feeling kind of low, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well don't worry I wont make you,but, remember I'm there if you need a friend."  
  
"Okay I'll remember that."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while before Wes said, "Well remember what I said. I'll be down the hall if you need me. Well actually I'll be right next door cause I'll be in my room."  
  
Wes stood up to leave and as he went to reach for the doorknob Kennedy quickly asked him to stay. He walked back over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Royce and I are no longer speaking to eachother."  
  
"Yeah I noticed you guys weren't hanging out like you have been."  
  
"Royce fell for me."  
  
"Oh... did you fall for him too?"  
  
"No...well I don't think so."  
  
"Sounds to me that it's a possobility that you did."  
  
"Doesn't it seem wrong though?"  
  
"How is it wrong?"  
  
"I mean he's dead, shouldn't I be with someone who's alive?"  
  
"It doesn't matter if he's dead or alive, if you have feelings for him then none of that should matter."  
  
"Royce told me he loved me."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I told him I didn't love him back."  
  
"Oh...all these thoughts were running through your head and you got scared, huh?"  
  
"Am I stupid?"  
  
"No, it's just your fear took over."  
  
"I feel so horrible and I feel like the biggest bitch on earth."  
  
"You're not a bitch Kennedy, trust me you're not. You need to do some serious thinking about your feelings towards Royce and then let your heart lead you the rest of the way."  
  
Kennedy smiled for the first time in almost two days. She pulled Wes in for a tight embrace and whispered "Thanks" into his ear. She pulled back and gave him a grateful smile. He stood up and told her to get some rest. He kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks again." Kennedy said.  
  
"Anytime, I was just glad I was able to help."  
  
"Oh you did, you helped alot."  
  
Wes smiled before leaving the room. Kennedy let out a sigh then laid down on the bed. She felt blessed to have a friend like Wes, he was so understanding and just simply being her friend. After about ten minutes Kennedy fell asleep with her conversation with Wes on mind.  
  
***** Sorry about the short chapter,but, I hope you liked it ***** 


	13. Concerned

Dana walked into the living room and sat doen on a chair. She hated the basement so she tried to spend as much time upsatirs as she could. Marc walked in a minute later with a smile upon his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Dana asked.  
  
"I was smiling cause I've finally found the person I've been looking for."  
  
"Oh, what do you what?"  
  
"I was wanting to know if you would like to go out with me?"  
  
"Oh, um Marc you're a sweet guy and all,but, I just don't look at you in that way."  
  
"Oh, not good enough for you huh?" Marc asked, getting defensive.  
  
Dana sighed. "No it's nothing like that. I like you okay,but, only as a friend. I'm dead anyway, I'm not gonna be on this earth forever. You should be with someone who's alive, someone you can take out and people can actually see."  
  
"Yeah I know, your right,but, I really like you."  
  
"I know you do,but, lets not take it any further than friendship, okay?"  
  
"Okay, let's just be friends."  
  
Dana smiled, stood up and gave Marc a hug. She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry the right girl is out there and once you find her you'll forget all about me." Marc pulled back and said, "Not gonna happen." He gave her a small smile before leaving the living room.  
  
Dana sighed and sat down, looking at the floor. When she looked back up she saw Susan sitting on the couch.  
  
"What's up Susan?"  
  
"What are we gonna do Dana?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean with these people, they can't stay here forever. They'll run out of food and beverages eventually and even then might not be able to get out, They could die."  
  
Dana let out a heavy sigh, she hadn't thought about that. These people were alive and they needed these things to survive.  
  
"I really don't know what we're gonna do Susan, I mean what can we do? We don't even know how to get ourselves out so how are we gonna find a way to get four other people out as well, it looks pretty hopeless."  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Me too Susan trust me, me too."  
  
"What if they die, what will we do if that happens?"  
  
"We can't think that way, we need to stay positive. If we believe that we can help them get out, maybe then they'll have a chance."  
  
"You're right Dana."  
  
They both turned their heads after that and frowned. Neither of them could thinkpositive thoughts at that moment, it seemed to them that their new friends were doomed and they felt completely and utterly helpless.  
  
***** There's chapter 13,sorry it was so short. Review please ***** 


	14. Coming To Conclusions

Kennedy woke up the next morning feeling alot better than she has in the past few days. Things were becoming clearer now too. So what if she wasn't one of the best looking people on earth, she still deserved love too. Who cares if Royce is dead, she cares strongly for him and he loves her. She can't find anything wrong with being with him anymore and to tell the truth she doesn't want to. She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Melissa.  
  
"Hey Mel, come on in." Kennedy said, happily.  
  
"I take it you're feeling better."  
  
"Yes actually I am."  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that."  
  
Kennedy walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out some clean clothes. She pulled out a long black skirt and a black tank top that said "Good Girl" across the front of it.  
  
"So did you come to my room for any specific reason?"  
  
"Well I heard that you were kinda down so I wanted to see how you were doing and I just haven't seen you for like two days so I wanted to see my best friend."  
  
"Well isn't that sweet." Kennedy said with a smile as she walked into the bathroom to change her clothes.  
  
"Kennedy, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure doll." Kennedy's eye's widened cause she just said something that Royce would say.  
  
"Um...okay." Melissa said, wondering where that came from. "Anyway, I was just wondering what had you so down?"  
  
Kennedy closed her eyes and sighed, she knew she was gonna have to tell her sometime. Once she was dressed she walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She motioned for Melissa to sit down, once she did Kennedy started talking.  
  
"Royce kissed me that night after you left the kitchen, so you can pretty much guess that he wanted a relationship with me."  
  
"Okay I take it that it gets pretty bad from here on."  
  
"Well yeah. The next day I told him that I couldn't be with him and he pleaded with me to be with him,but, I shot him down. Then he said he loved me and I shot him down again, I said I didn't love him."  
  
"I'm sorry sweety,but, I'm sure it's better this way."  
  
"You think so?" Kennedy asked with a frown.  
  
"Why?" Melissa asked, wondering what could be going through her friend's mind.  
  
"I've been so depressed after I did that Mel. I told him to leave me alone! As you can see he respected me request,but, I wasn't thinking clearly then. I am now though and I've come to the conclusion that I love him." Kennedy surprised herself with her own words, she'd never said she loved him before or even actually thought it. "I love him." She repeated with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god girl, I didn't know you loved him."  
  
"I didn't either until now, I just thought I had strong feelings for him."  
  
Melissa quickly pulled Kennedy to her for a hug. "I say go for it."  
  
Kennedy pulled back and said, "Thanks Mel and I plan on going for it."  
  
Meanwhile down in the basement Royce is sitting on his car and listening to "Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On" By Jerry Lee Lewis. Despite the condition of his car the radio still worked like a dream. He softly whistled along with the tune as Dana walked in, he stopped whistling once he noticed that she was in the room though. He turned down the music as she sat down next to him.  
  
"How are you doing Prince?"  
  
"I'm alright. It still hurts,but, I'm dealing."  
  
"I'm really sorry about all of this Royce, I wish there was some way I could help."  
  
"You are helping Dana. You're being my friend and that's what I need right now."  
  
Dana smiled and then they fell silent for a minute. Dana looked at Royce a noticed the frown upon his face. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Royce what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong darling, I've just been thinking is all."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"About the situation that Kennedy and I are in." Royce said with a sigh. "I've come to the conclusion that you are right."  
  
"Oh really?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know that by me trying to get with Kennedy isn't fair to her. She deserves better, she deserves someone alive and someone who can grow old with her. That's something that I could never do."  
  
"Oh Royce you would be the perfect guy for her." Dana said, feeling sorry for him. She can tell how much he loves her.  
  
"Too bad I'm dead." Royce said, sorrowfully. "I'm always gonna love her,but, I guess it's time to let her go."  
  
"I'm so sorry Royce." Dana said, giving him a hug.  
  
"It's okay darling, I'll be alright."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." He said with a weak smile.  
  
"Okay well I'm gonna be in my cube resting if you need me. I'll be back a little later to see how you are."  
  
"Okay." Royce said, rolling his eyes lovingly. Dana worried too much.  
  
After Dana left Royce turned the music back up and just sat there listening to it. He had made up his mind that he was gonna let Kennedy go,but, how was he gonna go that when she was in the same house? 


	15. It's That Simple

Kennedy slowly walked into the kitchen and took a can of coca-cola out of the refrigerator. She wanted to go find Royce,but, she was a little nervous. What would she say to him? She just hopes he will accept her apology, going out with her would be nice too. She looked towards the door as Royce walked in. Once he noticed she was in there he quickly started to fade out of sight,but, stopped when he heard her pleading for him to stay. He looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you?"  
  
"I was wrong Royce, I'm sorry. I don't want you to stay away from me. I've actually been wanting to talk to you about something."  
  
"What might that be doll?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I was wrong to tell you to stay away from me. That's the last thing that I want."  
  
"Um...alright darling, we can spend some time together once in a while."  
  
"I also wanted to say that I lied."  
  
"About what?" He asked, confused.  
  
"I said I didn't love you,but, I lied. I do love you Royce, I love you so much. I was wrong when I said it wouldn't work out, we can make it work. I love you and I wanna be with you."  
  
"No, Kennedy you were right all along. A relationship with me wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve to be with someone alive."  
  
"I don't care about that, it isn't important. I love you and want to be with you. I know you want me too."  
  
"Of course I want to be with you Kennedy,but, it's just not right. I don't want to be the one who takes away your chances of a better life. With someone alive you can get married, have children and grow old together. I can't do any of those things and don't tell me you don't want these things cause I know you do."  
  
"Those things would be nice, to get married and have a family,but, those things aren't important. Those things only make you happy if you're in love. So what if you can't do any of it, atleast I'd be with you."  
  
"I'm sorry Kennedy, I can't do this to you anymore." Royce said sorrowfully before fading out.  
  
"Ugh! Damnit!" Kennedy said, frustrated.  
  
She quickly ran from the kitchen, she wasn't gonna let him go so easily. He just needs her to convince him that this is definitly what she wants. She found him in his cube, sitting on his car with his head in his hands.  
  
"Royce I'm not gonna give up that easily."  
  
"Kennedy why can't you just understand, I'm a ghost, I'm dead and the living don't date the dead."  
  
"I don't give a damn." Kennedy said, sternly. " I want to be with you Royce, are you saying that you don't love me anymore."  
  
"No of course not, you know I love you."  
  
"You have a nice way of showing it." Kennedy said, turning around and walking away.  
  
"Kennedy it's not that simple, I've just been thinking about everything and realized that you were right." Royce said, running after her.  
  
"And you said I was scared,but, who is scared now? We can make this work Royce,but, you're the only one keeping us apart. If you really love me then you'd want to be with me, right?"  
  
Royce just stood there silent with his eyes on the floor. Kennedy sighed and walked away. She reached her room and sat down on the bed. She had been so sure that Royce would forgive her and then they'd be together. Why couldn't he just see that they would be a good thing? Maybe she just wasn't meant to be with him......no that certainly wasn't it. Maybe it was just gonna take some time and more effert to make him realize that he's meant to be with her. No matter what it took she wasn't gonna give up on him, she believes that if she can just be patient he'll come to his senses. She'll be waiting there with open arms when he does. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to see Royce standing there with a small smile upon his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For everything and also I wanted to apologize mostly for not answering your question, I was just so confused."  
  
"Um, okay I forgive you."  
  
"The answer to your question doll is yes. I do love you and want to be with you, that is if you still want to be with me."  
  
"Yes I definitly want to be with you, there's nothing I want more."  
  
Royce smiled and pulled Kennedy in for a loving embrace. Royce softly kissed her and this time she wasn't surprised by it or confused, she put all her love and emotion into it. She'd never had a kiss like this before, it was all new to her and she was loving every minute of it. After a bit they had to pull back so Kennedy could breathe. She smiled up at the man she loved and he smiled right back.  
  
"Well I'm getting tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Oh alright doll I'm getting kind of tired too,but, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"You can sleep here if you want."  
  
"Oh alright, that would be nice."  
  
They slowly walked over to the bed and laid down. Kennedy laid up against him and he put his arm around her. She fell asleep after a minute and Royce laid there watching her sleep before he finally fell asleep too. 


	16. Awakening

Kennedy woke up the next morning still wrapped up in Royce's arms. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. She felt like she could lay here forever. This is what it feels like to be in love and it's a wonderful feeling. She is so happy that Royce is her first love, she couldn't have gotten anyone better. She doesn't look at herself as the ugliest person on earth anymore either, Royce makes her feel beautiful. Royce stirred next to her and then opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey doll, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good." Kennedy said, stretching.  
  
"What do you have planned for today?"  
  
"I think I'd like to hang out with Melissa for a while, what about you?"  
  
"I need to talk to Dana."  
  
"Okay, why don't meet up in here when we're done."  
  
"Sure thing, doll."  
  
Kennedy smiled before getting out of bed, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom. From inside the bathroom she heard Royce say that he was going to the basement. She put on a pair of flare jeans and a light blue tank top before going over to Melissa's room. She knocked lightly and a minute later Melissa finally opened the door.  
  
"Hey Mel, were you sleeping?"  
  
"No, just laying down."  
  
"Oh did you want me to come back later?"  
  
"No, come in." Melissa said, stepping to the side. "So you seem to be feeling better."  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"I talked with Royce."  
  
"And?" Melissa asked, curiously.  
  
"I told him that I wanted to be with him and then he said that I was right before, that it wouldn't work out. We fought about it for a bit,but, it had led us nowhere."  
  
"Oh sweety I'm so sorry." Melissa said, interupting. "Don't worry we'll find you a nice guy."  
  
"Melissa I wasn't finished."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Go ahead."  
  
"Anyway I left and went back to my room,but then I get a knock on my door. Royce stood there, which surprised me. He said that he wanted to be with me too!"  
  
"Aww, that's better."  
  
"Then he stayed in my room last night."  
  
"Kennedy!"  
  
"Nothing happened, we just went to sleep."  
  
"Oh, okay sorry. I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"I know you are Mel."  
  
"Don't forget the fact that he's a ghost Kennedy."  
  
"I wont forget, believe me I wont forget. How could I? I really like him Mel,but, I know that eventually he's gonna be gone. It's driving me crazy cause I don't know if that's a while from now or if he's gonna be gone in the next few days."  
  
"I know that must be hard, the only thing I can say is take it one day at a time."  
  
"Yeah I know, that's what I plan to do."  
  
They sat there in silence for a bit when Melissa looked at her watch and said, "Shit."  
  
"What?" Kennedy asked, confused.  
  
"I'm supposed to be downstairs, Wes is making me breakfast."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I'm sorry to be doing this to you, you can come eat breakfast with us."  
  
"No that's alright, I'm just gonna go back to my room."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, I'm meeting Royce there anyway."  
  
"Well okay."  
  
They both stood up and left the room. Melissa went to the kitchen and Kennedy went to her room. Royce wasn't there yet so she decided to lay down on the bed for a bit and rest until her got back.  
  
Meanwhile Royce has entered Dana's cube and she quickly walks up to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Alot better, Kennedy and I had a talk last night."  
  
"Oh and how did that go?"  
  
"Not so good at first,but, in the end it all worked out. We decided that we want to be together so yeah we're going steady."  
  
"Well that's good Royce, I'm very happy for you,but, please take things slow."  
  
"Alright darling,but, don't worry I have a good feeling about this."  
  
"Okay Prince, just be careful."  
  
"I will Dana. I just wanted to tell you about everything and also so you wouldn't worry no more."  
  
"Thanks for that." Dana said with a smile.  
  
"No problem doll,but, I have to get back upstairs I'm meeting Kennedy in her room."  
  
"Okay I'll talk to you later."  
  
Royce left Dana and quickly went back to Kennedy's room. When he got there she was laying on the bed,but, sat up when he entered.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, I had a nice talk with Melissa. Dis you have a nice talk with Dana?"  
  
"Yes actually I did."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Just reasting, waiting for you to get back."  
  
"Was there anything specific that you were wanting to do today?"  
  
"No no really, I was figuring we could just spend time together."  
  
"Alright darling, sounds nice."  
  
Just then they heard a loud sound, just like the sound before Kennedy and her friends got locked inside the house,but, this time it was much louder. Kennedy and Royce walked to the door and saw that the ocularis had started up.  
  
"What is that?" Kennedy asked, confused.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever you do don't let Cyrus talk you into jumping into that thing. What you need to do is go to the basement and find the spells. You'll hear weird chanting, that's how you'll know they're the spells. Once you find them turn them off and we'll take care of Cyrus."  
  
"Royce I don't understand."  
  
Before Royce could explain it any further he faded out against his will. Kennedy freaked out after he left and saw that Royce and the other ghosts were standing in a circle around the ocularis. There was an older man in the room who she assumed was Cyrus. She quickly ran from her room to find Wes, Melissa and Marc. She needed to tell them what Royce had told her and quickly. 


	17. Insanity

Kennedy found her friends in the living room, they were looking at the ocularis with the ghosts around it. They looked at Kennedy with confused looks on their faces. Kennedy quickly told them what Royce had said to her. They didn't understand what that meant,but, they decided not to question it. Marc was the one that ran to the basement to find the spells, he made sure that Cyrus didn't see him.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room the other three are watching the ghosts and the ocularis in confusion and horror. What the hell was gonna happen next they didn't know. It was like a scene from a horror movie. It all just seemed so unreal.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Melissa asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know,but, it can't be good." Wes said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hopefully Marc can find those spells, we need him to find them. That has to be the reason the ghosts are around that thing, the spells made them go there. Why they need to be there I don't know." Kennedy said half talking to them and half thinking out loud.  
  
"Whatever the reason is that's why the ghosts were here in the first place. This Cyrus guy must have a seriously fucked up plan and I have a feeling we're somehow apart of it." Wes said.  
  
"You think so?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Why else would we have been offered to go to this glass house that we can't leave."  
  
"He's right, there has to be a reason that we're here and I don't think we're gonna like this one bit." Kennedy said with a frown.  
  
Meanwhile down in the basement Marc has found the room where the spells are and is frantically searching for them. It was kind of hard to look for something that he had no idea what it looked like. He saw a weird table like thing with buttons on it and connected to it was a thing that looked like a film projector, on it was a thing that looked like movie film. He didn't know what to do so he just started pushing buttons. He noticed as he did this the spells would stop,but, then start again. He knew right away that the movie looking film were the spells.  
  
Meanwhile Kennedy,Wes and Melissa are still talking about what was going on. Kennedy mentioned how she needed to help Royce when they noticed that Cyrus was standing in the doorway. They froze, not knowing what to do.  
  
"So you must be my house guests, how do you like it?" Cyrus asked as he walked further into the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Melissa asked even though she knew who he was, she was just trying to buy sometime till Marc found the spells.  
  
"Oh how incredibly rude of me, my name is Cyrus. I had this house built, isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"What is that thing?" Kennedy asked, pointing to the spinning thing the ghosts were circling.  
  
"Oh that is the ocularis." He said proudly.  
  
"Okay,but, what is it? What does it do?"Kennedy asked again.  
  
"It opens the eye of hell."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped, this crazy guy was planning on opening the eye of hell. This really wasn't a weekend they would forget, even if they wanted to.  
  
"Why are the ghosts circling it?" Wes asked.  
  
"They give the machine it's power. The machine required angry, disgruntled spirits, that's where they came in. I needed them for my machine to work. The First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, The Torn Prince, The Angry Princess, The Pilgrimess, The Great Child, The Dire Mother, The Hammer, The Jackal and The Juggernaut. They all put their energy into the machine and brings it to life."  
  
"Why the hell would you do this? Are you crazy!"  
  
"Kennedy calm down." Melissa said, making Kennedy back away from Cyrus and closer to her.  
  
"Where's your friend, I heard there were four of you coming here?" Cyrus asked, casually.  
  
"He decided not to come, so it's just us three." Kennedy replied, hoping he'd believe her.  
  
"Oh, well alright." Cyrus said, thinking nothing of it.  
  
"So how do you stop this machine?" Melissa asked, not thinking he'd tell her,but, figured she'd ask anyway.  
  
"Are any of you really close to a ghost? I mean really close to a ghost, like does any of you have strong feelings for a ghost?"  
  
"Well, um...actually I do, me and Royce um, The Torn Prince are kinda an item." Kennedy said, softly.  
  
"Alright, if the machine works The Torn Prince and the rest of the ghosts will be sent to hell as well as the gateway to hell will be opened. The only way to stop this is by becoming the thirteenth ghost, a willing human sacrifice."  
  
"Willing human sacrifice!" Melissa almost yelled.  
  
"Yes, that means.... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name dear."  
  
"Kennedy."  
  
"Alright that means you, Kennedy will have to sacrifice your life for him not to go to hell and be in eternal agony. You'll have to leap into the eye."  
  
"Oh fuck no! Kennedy you can't do this." Wes practically screamed.  
  
"I'm not letting you do this." Melissa said, firmly.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this." Kennedy said, pretending to be surprised that he would say something like that.  
  
"I can't take all this insanity." Melissa said, frustrated.  
  
"Kennedy, you're lucky I even told you how to stop it. I mean come on, it's my machine, I don't want you to stop it."  
  
"Then why'd you tell me in the first place?"  
  
"Cause I knew that you could never do it, oh and don't worry about Prince I'm sure he'll be fine in hell, he may even like it." Cyrus said with a smirk.  
  
Kennedy wanted to kick the shit out of him at that moment,but, refrained from doing so cause she needed to stay calm for all of their sake.  
  
Just then the spells began to mess up. They would be fine for a minute then it'd stop then start again. This went on for about twenty seconds before the spells stopped completely. Cyrus gave Kennedy an icy glare, he was furious. He knew she had lied to him and now they were ruining his plan.  
  
***** I hope you liked the chapter, reviews very appreciated :) ***** 


	18. Tears In Heaven

Chapter 18: Tears In Heaven  
  
Without warning Cyrus grabbed Kennedy by the hair and threw her hard up against the wall. She was slightly dazed from the impact so this gave Cyrus time to grip her neck and start choking her. Kennedy's eyes widened with realization, he was trying to kill her.  
  
Wes and Melissa were frantically trying to get Cyrus away from Kennedy,but, he pushed them aside like they were nothing. Kennedy's face was beginning to turn blue, they were afraid he was going to kill her.  
  
All of a sudden Cyrus was roughly turned around, making him let go of Kennedy. Cyrus looked up into the eyes of a very angry Royce. Behind Royce was Dana and Susan, who looked as equally pissed off as him. Since Cyrus is human there was no way of hurting Royce so there was no way of getting out of the ghost's grasp.  
  
Royce began dragging Cyrus towards the ocularis, Cyrus tried everything he could to prevent what was happening,but, Dana and Susan started pushing him from behind. He didn't have a chance since the ghosts were much stronger than he was. The ghosts lifted him into the air and threw him into the eye, he was killed instantly.  
  
All of a sudden nuts and bolts came flying from the ocularis, it was breaking apart. They all needed to run for cover and quick. Wes, Melissa and Kennedy hid behind the couch, the ghosts just kinda stood there since they couldn't be harmed and in the basement Marc hid under the table. After a minute the ocularis finally broke apart and flew through out the house at a good pace, breaking all the walls and windows in the house. They were free at last.  
  
After a minute Kennedy, Wes and Melissa finally got out from behind the couch and were met with Marc walking into the room. Kennedy looked in the hallway and saw a light coming down from the sky, she assumed it was coming from heaven. Suddenly Royce appeared in the doorway and to her surprise he didn't have any scars anymore. He looked the way he did when he was alive. She looked at his face and he was smiling sadly. She knew right away what this meant, that he was leaving her. Heaven had opened up to take Royce, Susan and Dana home. She assumed it was for what they had done today.  
  
Kennedy quickly walked up to Royce and put her arms around him. "I don't want to let you go." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know,but, I don't have to go. I can stay with you."  
  
"No Royce you have to go, I don't want you to miss your chance at being in heaven."  
  
"Staying with you will be just like being in heaven."  
  
"I love you Royce,but, I think it would be best if you went."  
  
"I love you too,but, I don't want to leave you."  
  
"This is your chance Royce, don't miss it. Don't worry we'll see each other again."  
  
"I'll wait for you." Royce said as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Dana and Susan quickly said their good-byes to everyone and Dana even gave Marc a kiss on the cheek before she left. Marc couldn't help,but, smile to himself.  
  
Royce and Kennedy kissed softly and when they pulled back Kennedy had tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stop them. Royce kissed her softly and whispered in her ear, "Whenever it rains just look to the sky and you'll know I'm thinking of you." He then faded away and the light from the heavens was gone.  
  
Kennedy smiled through her tears cause she knew that she see him again someday. Melissa gently pulled Kennedy out of the house and into their car. They slowly drove away from the house their lives forever changed, especially Kennedy's. Royce taught her to love, not just someone else,but, herself. She would miss Royce,but, she was happy that he had finally found peace. She would remember him for the rest of her life.  
  
~ Finished ~  
  
***** Well That's it, I hope you liked it and were not disappointed with the ending ***** 


End file.
